Guns,Bullets, and Lies
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: Part6 Now Uploaded!! I hide what’s going on in my life, blow it off like I did today, I didn’t want to believe the truth, about the lies I heard, the guns that were shot, and the bullets that nearly claimed the life of one of my best friends.
1. Part1ColdFlames

**Title:** _Guns, Bullets, and Lies_

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**Summary**: I hide what's going on in my life, blow it off like I did today, I didn't want to believe the truth, about the lies I heard, the guns that were shot, and the bullets that nearly claimed the life of one of my best friends.

**Reviews**: Very much appreciated

**Spoilers:** 'Price Of Nobility'

Guns, Bullets, and Lies 

The Cold Flames At Midnight Part 1

The icy air burned my flesh as I walked out of the station, down the steps quickly. Slinking my hands deep in my pockets I attempted to hide from the cold, trying to bury my face into my NYPD jacket. _No use for that. _I thought to myself starting down the street, a few streetlights shimmering down on me. 

Recalling the day's events I shuddered. The day couldn't have gotten much worse. The last time my day was so hectic was when Hobart committed suicide, even then, it didn't compare to now. Cruz had stepped way too far, shock soared though me realizing how much I had screwed up my life. I thought it was the right thing to do, I really did. Boy was I wrong, and a jackass for believing her, she calls it 'doing her job', and I call it lies. Having the burden off my chest felt better then I ever imagined it to, yet something told me it wasn't over. She wanted her revenge for what had happened to her sister, but wow, she was going too far. 

I didn't want to remember what we said to each other, what the end came out to be, how selfish I was to bring Faith into this mess. I knew well enough she didn't deserve it, but what do I do? I screw it all up again. It never seems to stop. I no longer know what's right and what's wrong. After all, I'm a cop; I should be able to determine these things. I do my job, and I use to do a damn good job at it too. My work is my life I guess. I don't have much but I learned to live with what I have. My life could have been so different if only I chose the different door. _Hey, I could have been a millionaire living on __Money Street__, but I may have thrown the winning ticket out. How stupid, Bosco._ I told myself a million times I would stop living in the past but I never vowed it. I hide what's going on in my life, blow it off like I did today, I didn't want to believe the truth, about the lies I heard, the guns that were shot, and the bullets that nearly claimed the life of one of my best friends.


	2. Part2Meaningful Lies

Entering my apartment I gazed around the ghostly place. It looked deserted and dark. Tossing my bag to the side I took a deep breath. I was no longer going to hide away at Cruz's. That was over. At least I hoped it was. One part of me swore it was over, the other knew it wasn't. I hated being alone, enough to spend my time at someone else's place. Everyone knew that, Faith knew that, Cruz knew that, and so did I. That's one way I suppose we are alike.    Turning on the light in the kitchen, the light bulb made a small cracking noise for a second. I opened my fridge door to find nothing but water. "Wonderful." I muttered sarcastically to myself and headed into the living room plopping on the couch. I dug though a cushion or so and eventually found the remote, I turned on the news. It seemed like I couldn't get away from work today, after the shooting in the hotel it was all over the news. We turned the incident upside down; I couldn't tell the truth this time. I lied. The situation got way out of hand, all I wanted was to get out of Cruz's mess and I thought I did. Then why did I still feel miserable. Maybe it was because I lied to the media, lied to Faith, and the most important, I lied to myself. I didn't want to believe it but I now realized what I did was wrong, for once. I did the wrong thing. It was either the loss of my job or to lie. Rage and anger flooded my body as I remembered the last few hours. 

            Again Cruz used her manipulative ways to send another innocent person to jail. Sure he did deserve it, awhile ago after shooting that guy, but he wasn't the one who turned his gun and started a massacre. No-one got killed, amen to that, but saying he caused the hotel shooting was too much for me. I wished to god I could take back the talk I had with Faith about going to Noble's place and stealing his gun. I put her in this mess, it was my fault, I knew well enough she could lose her job, along with me and Cruz, yet it never occurred to me she would turn the gun on Cruz and open fire. 

            Sure I knew well enough that Faith and Cruz hated each other, it was obvious, and most everyone knew that. They fought over me.  I could tell Faith didn't want to lose me as a partner, and Cruz didn't want to lose me as her test dummy. Real sweet huh? I thanked myself for never saying anything about my feelings towards her. The truth was I thought I loved her, I think I did at a point, I knew it was too good to be true, deep down. My gaze tore away from the TV to my hand that once was aimed at Faith and Cruz only when it came to it, I couldn't shoot one, I picked the next best thing, the air. I hoped they would freak and drop there guns. Needless to say, they didn't.

            Faith shot hers at Cruz, Cruz shot hers at Faith. Noble stood behind a few feet and watched like a deer caught in head lights. He looked utterly shocked as he watched both Cruz and Faith stumble back. I prayed Faith had on her vest. Cruz leaned back on the wall as Faith grimaced a bit confused about what she had just started. They both looked at me, my gun still in hand; I stared at them in complete shock. Thankfully, they both had bad aim and missed. Wow, that was fortunate.  How could Faith turn fire on Cruz like that?  That wasn't the Faith I knew, even if she hated her, she would NEVER kill her. That's how we remained until sirens were heard in the distance. We then snapped back to reality. 

            Faith knelt down, picked up Noble's gun and tossed in on the couch staring at me, Cruz stood there in another world showing no emotion to what just had happened. She was truly a weak person who came out strong physically. Mentally and emotionally she was a complete wreck. The first time we spoke was when the door was slammed open and we came face to face with Sergeant Phil. Both Cruz and Faith looked at me not knowing what to say, that was a first for Cruz. 

            "What the hell happened here?" He asked looking from Cruz, to me, to Faith, and then to Noble. As I realized they were waiting for me to reply, I spoke up, and did the one thing I never wanted to do. Lied.

            "Noble turned his back on us." I said with a stern expression. Faith's face dropped as a small smirk appeared on the lips of Cruz. It was either her or Faith losing there job or Noble getting sent to the slammer. I thought that was for the best, after all Noble did deserve it. I never imagined how difficult planning the evidence would be, after all, who would believe a knowledgeable writer to the word of three officers? 


	3. Part3PickingUpTheBrokenPieces

The next few days were normal, well as normal as they were going to get. As the days went on I learned to deal with the guilt and push it in the back of my mind. Noble was arrested at the scene that day. His 'Seeing' is tomorrow. This means we all had to figure out what the hell happened. I don't want to lie again, but I have no choice. I was to the point where I had lost all my trust in Cruz and Faith. I should have never of gotten Faith into this mess but it hurt me when she put the gun up to Cruz. What hurt even more was that I had no-one to confide in. My 'love' for Cruz turned to complete hatred for getting me into this mess. Her intentions were good yet she had stepped way too far over the line.

            I saw her yesterday in the parking lot of the station briefly with her new 'star.' I was headed to desk duty, again since we were short people and Faith and I weren't getting along too much. I'm not mad at her; I just don't know what to say after all this. We exchanged a glance and for a second our eyes locked. She didn't say a word, just slipping into the driver's side of the Anti-Crime car without a word. I watched her drive away silently. She had changed; the Cruz I had grown to know wasn't there anymore. The beauty of her was gone and in her steps were a cold stone princess, showing no emotion other then hate and revenge. 

             Faith, I had seen her a few times today after her breaks back to the station. She too didn't say a word. We exchanged a friendly grin and went off with our own work. It scared me a little, seeing how we had grown apart. I didn't want to believe it but now I realized it was true. I still think of her as my best friend. I don't have many friends to compare Faith too. Sure, I talk to Davis and Sully a few times but we aren't 'friends' I don't think, Acquaintances, yes, friends no. I don't know them, they don't know me, and it's as simple as that.

            Noble's seeing was like a trip to hell and back. I didn't want to tell them anymore, I didn't want to lie. Sitting along beside Cruz and Faith I didn't look at them. I concentrated staring ahead at the judge with my head up. I could see them both eye me occasionally from the corner of my vision. I hated the court room, always did and always will. When the 'trial' came to process they started hitting us like a bat hits a baseball with questions. The one line that bothered me was when I said, 'I Officer Boscorelli, swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth." I couldn't forget this as I lied in bed the night after tossing and turning. I may be a jackass but a liar? How the hell could I be the person to lock up an innocent man? This wasn't me and I knew it. I couldn't live like this, I couldn't stand living my life as a lie. That was it. I was going to do the right thing. For once and all. Tell the truth.

TBC..Ok I'm finally getting a hold of the story. All you Cruz haters will love the next part, I promise so give me sum reviews or you won't find out what happens. ;-)


	4. Part 4 Don't Look Back

            My phone rang waking me up out of a dead sleep near 2 am. Who the hell was calling at this time? Muttering a string of curses under my breath I rubbed my eyes wearily. It was the first time I had slept in days and some jackass was going to ruin my sleep? I was furious as I grabbed the receiver. 

            "Who the hell?" I said crankily into the phone.

            "Another trial is scheduled today at 9am for Noble." Cruz was at the other end of the receiver. I wanted to kill her for waking me up.

            "And you couldn't wait to tell me until the morning?" I asked with an angry tone. I could hear her snicker in the background as I slammed the receiver down collapsing back into my bed. I closed my eyes as I relived the night of the shooting.

            The trial was packed as people crowded into the court room. This was the first time it was actually packed with officers for the 5-5 along with a bunch of lawyers. The pressure was on me and I knew it. Not too sure what I was about to do I shuddered slightly sitting down, knowing my life was about to change. It was the right thing to do right? Tell the truth. I didn't care what happened to me or Cruz. She could go to hell for all I care. I just didn't want Faith to go down with us. I cursed myself for getting her in this huge mess. As the trial came to process the questions turned to us. Of course, little Ms. Perfect was first. She arose alongside me. I looked up at her. 

            "Sergeant Cruz in your own words, please tell the jury what happened." The one perky lawyer muttered. This question was way too familiar. It was asked so many times before. I wished I NEVER had to hear it again.

            "Officer Boscorelli, Officer Yokas, and I were heading to talk to Noble. Officer Yokas decided to give us a hand for the day after she got off desk duty over at the station. We drove to Noble's place to ask him a few more questions about the previous arrest. He started to get nervous, took his gun out, we took ours out, and fired." She replied with her head up high proudly. I wondered how she could be so sure of herself. A tiny smirk appeared on her lips as Noble stood up with a angrily expression.

            "Can I object?" He shouted slamming his hands on the desk. Cruz rolled her eyes taking her seat giving me a reassuring look. I watched her for a second and looked over to Faith on her left. She stared at the ground. I wondered what she was thinking.

            "No you may not," the judge piped in as she nodded to the lawyer to continue.

            "Officer Boscorelli." She replied as I stood up slowly. I could feel Cruz and Faith's stares at me along with most of the people in the room. I gritted my teeth nervously, my hands clenched in fists. 

            "Officer, would you agree with Sergeant Cruz's statements?" She asked me waiting for a reply. I looked to the ground for a few seconds. "Officer?"

            I looked up at her. "Actually, I do not think that's correct, Miss." I replied after thinking for a second. Everyone turned to face me as the lawyers brow raised. Cruz nearly chocked on her gum as Faith stared at me in complete shock. I turned around to Cruz's pale face, she played an innocent look on her face, yet, I saw the twisted anger. Faith looked at me almost with an invisible grin. "Sergeant Cruz do you have anything else to add?" I said cunningly with a tiny smirk.

            "Boscorelli, what the hell are you talking about?" She continued her 'angel' act.

            "Oh don't you remember Ritza? I remember that night pretty well." I replied as she looked at me dumbfound. 

            "Excuse me, this isn't time for games, Officer Boscorelli, we will need to speak to you in an interrogation room." The judge replied motioning me to exit the room. I took one last look at Cruz and Faith and headed down the middle isle out the door.

            "I have no idea what he was talking about." Cruz stood up, her hands on her hips as I reached the door looking at her quickly with a grin. She gave me a wicked expression and turned back to the judge as she spoke.

            "Did we give you permission to talk? No." The judge replied as Cruz sat down reluctantly. 

TBC??....You be the judge and review.


	5. Part 5 A Friendly Fred

That was it. It was all over for now. After so long, I told the truth, after all, it needed to be done. Noble should be happy that his lame ass is off the hook even though I would have been more then glad to keep Noble in jail. I felt that's where he belonged. The night of the trial I was pretty much a wreck, even though I had a whole lot of weight off my shoulders, I remembered what Hobart had told me. 'I might as well shoot ya before you destroy the rest of your loved ones lives.' Slower and slower it all started to make sense. I didn't want to be the guy that did this and now, now I have been suspended for weeks along with Faith. Cruz, Cruz will be serving some time over covering up the murder to begin with. I never thought Ritza deserved that, and was sure as hell that Faith didn't need to lose her job over me. 

            Hell, I'm pretty damn lucky that I didn't go to jail. I was her 'partner in crime' after all. Maybe it was because I spoke up to this whole mess. I'm sure I won't be getting away that easy. Cruz promised that if she was going down, I'd be going down with her. Great, I'm glad she has morals at least.

            Every so often I reflect on my pitiful life. Like now. I see how much I have changed as a person, even though it's not very better from how I was from day start. I guess, one part of me was hoping Ritza would change me, at least a little. Hell she did, however, I'm not too sure anymore whether it was for the better of me. 

            All I wish is that Faith would forgive me, for getting her in this mess. How could I be so damn greedy? Dam nit Bosco, she has a family, kids, and a loving husband and there I go, screwing it up for her. I don't know how she stuck with me for so many years. I really don't. Most people don't have the tolerance to put up with Maurice, after all, I am such a horrible person to live with. That's why from day one, I wondered why Cruz would even try and mess with me. Everyone tends to stay away from me as it is, but she was different. Maybe it's because she's just as screwed up as I am. Ill bet anything if she was to be sitting in jail for her whole life, she would just double over in a ball and cry. Ha, I would pay to see that. Well maybe not pay, I can't believe I'm actually admitting that I would feel sympathy for her. I mean, why should I after all the crap she put on me? I really shouldn't. I guess, Boscorelli, you are the better person cause you could bet my life, she wouldn't feel sympathy for me.

            My phone kept ringing over and over again throughout the night. I was pretty damn lucky to be spending the night at home for once. I figured it was my lawyer, Swersky, or Cruz. She wanted to give me hell for sure. I don't blame her. Shoving the pillow over my head I attempted to muffle out the sounds of the ringing phone, much like I would do from a kid, to avoid hearing my mom and dad fight. It didn't work. When I failed I tossed the pillow across the room angrily and picked up the phone.

            "What?" I muttered into the receiver hanging off my bed. Whoever had the nerve to wake me up at two in the morning was surely going to pay.

            "Bosco it's me." I heard a voice reply. Whoever it was, I praised the lord it wasn't Cruz.

            "Who is me? Is me a name?" I paused hearing someone yelling in the background to put the phone down and come to bed. I recognized that voice. "Faith?" I choked sitting up attentively. "What's wrong?"

            I heard a muffled yell back in the background, not understanding what was said clearly. "Yeah, Bos, you okay?" Faith asked my concerned.

            "You're the one who I should be asking if there okay. What's going on?" I replied back gazing back around my dark room.

            "Fred's just upset. But Bos, you did the right thing." She said as I heard interference in the background. There was a click.

            "Faith?" I asked confused. What the hell was happening?

            "You son of a bitch! How could you do that to Faith! Make her lose her job! I don't want you near her, you hear me!?" Fred's voice was heard. I took the phone away from my ear for a second at his screechy voice.

            "Fred, it's nice to hear from you too." I muttered rubbing my head lightly. "Put Faith on the phone."

            "Stay out of our lives Boscorelli, I'm warning you!" I heard Faith scream, "FRED!" and then a click. 

            "Hello? Faith? Hello?" I waited until the operator came on. "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again." I slammed the phone down on the receiver, not really sure how to respond. I always knew Fred never liked me, but I didn't think he would go crazy. Hopefully, Faith was okay. I decided to call her back tomorrow realizing nothing good could come out of tonight. Sitting by the phone for a few minutes, I got no more calls. Tiredly I tossed and turned. After a hour of this, I headed to the bathroom, popped a sleeping pill, and drifted to 'la la land' asleep. 


	6. Part 6 Apologizing

Sun leaked into my apartment and sprawled across my face. I did the usual covering the back of my hand to my eyes trying to block the rays. I needed at least another hour sleep or I was going to be a complete zombie today. However, the disturbing call last night got my mind racing. After a half hour of trying to zone out again, I failed, sat up and got dressed. I knew today I had to do something. Since I was suspended from duty for the next weeks, I was just getting more miserable as the days go on. Deciding to check up on Faith and then Cruz I reluctantly poured myself some coffee, hoping it would hold me over for the long day ahead of me. Downing that and heading out of my apartment I knew what had to be done. 

            Hell, by the expression on Fred's face as I knocked on there door, I thought he was going to kill me right then and there. I looked down, my hands in my pockets. "Can I talk to Faith?" I asked my eyes on the ground. Boy, was this going to be tricky as he slammed the door in my face and told me to go home. I stood there leaning on the wall across the door to their apartment hoping Faith would show up. She didn't. I knocked again. I heard a commotion inside and then the door swung open. I feared Fred has his gun and was going to blow my brains out. Luckily, I came face to face with Faith. She walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

            "He's a little upset about the suspension." She said watching me. I felt like laughing right then and there. Realizing, that would show how much of a jerk I am, I decided against it.

            "A little?" I remarked.

            "Yeah, just a little." She said staring at the ground. We both couldn't look at each other for the matter of 10 seconds. It was ridiculous. 

            "Hey, I'm really sorry for getting you into this mess. I know I was selfish and all. I should have listened to you when you told me to figure it out by myself. I was wrong." I apologized.

            "It's not your fault, Bos." She said looking up. "Fred will cool down as soon as I get back to work."

            I nodded to her looking back up at her guilty. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

            "I know." She said with a reassuring grin and a half nod.

            "I'll be seeing you." I said simply turning back down the hall heading to the stairs.

            "Yeah and Bosco," She said as I turned around, "Take care of yourself." 

            I nodded and headed out. I knew the hardest part was done, now to face the girl who I have been avoiding. I knew she wasn't going to be too happy when I arrived, not happy, at all. 


	7. Part 7 TheCoolCat

Sitting on the bed of her cell, her head leaned back on the wall; she appeared to be in an uncomfortable sleep. Her arms cradled her knees which were brought close to her chest for support. Her lips were twisted into an angry frown. I stood in front of her cell, my hands gripping the cold iron rods firmly. I wasn't too sure on what I was going to say but I was pretty sure, it would all erupt soon. A few of the junkies in surrounding cells stalked me with there eyes, like cats, I was the bird. 

            "She's out new cool cat." One chipped to me as I watched her silently.

            "Bite me you bastard!" She yelled opening her eyes, her jaw nearly dropping to the ground at the sight of me. She stood up and slowly approached me.

            "Wow you had the guts to come pay me a home coming visit!" She said sarcastically shaking her head playfully, almost as if this was a game. She put her hands on her hips. I could see she was going insane. It was now so much clearer once you stopped sleeping with her. I stared at her silently.

            "You screwed everything up you son of a bitch!" She yelled angrily her face turned in extreme anger, her lips proposed in pout.

            "I finally realized what the two bags of Cruz meant." I replied as she stared at me, blinking dumbly.

            "You're not smart enough." She replied in a harsh tone. I put up a act and covered my heart with my hand.

            "I got to admit it to ya, you were a good player Cruz. Thought you had me as your little toy huh? The day of the car chase, when you found out I had read the notebook, remember? I had no idea what it was talking about. You had me stumped until yesterday when I spoke to a few of your new buddies." I exclaimed staring at her. She stared back, her cold eyes sending a chill up my spine, a small hint of surprise was masked on her darkened face. I continued, "I found out a lot Cruz, more then I wanted to know about you plotting murders on the dealers you sought revenge on. Oh lets not forget about the little drug dealer on the streets, Maritza. Or let's not forget, about how you used guys to do the dirty work for you." I ran my hand though my short hair stressfully. 

            "Does that mean I won? Escaping the sexy entrance of Miss. Maritza Cruz?" I felt like crying at that point. I had no idea why but I thought I was surely about to break if I didn't stop. More then ever, I wanted to see her break. I wouldn't let her see how much she messed me up as a person.

            "Bastard." She muttered her eyes as wide and glossy as that night at Noble's hotel room when she was ranting about her sister and yelling at Faith to give her the gun.

            "You used me Cruz." I choked as she stared at me, her mouth parted in awe. I rubbed me hand across my face and my watery eyes. I would not cry. "You used me like your little lab rat." I couldn't believe how fast I was falling apart. She was close to it as well. I never knew how much I did care about Cruz, I couldn't just forget about it. She was just another bitch in my life, but, she seemed, so different. I hated her for that.  "I loved you Cruz! But you chewed me and spit me out. I believed you! I wanted to believe you so bad!" I continued.

            "Bosco." She stated in a low tone, yet I cut her off. She wasn't aloud to speak. 

            "I'm not finished!" I yelled. "I'm going to walk out of here and that's it, Cruz. I'm never going to see you again." I gritted my teeth. "You're going to be dead to me Ritza, forever. When you get out in a year or two, I never want to hear from you again." I paused looking at the ground. "That's it. I'm done." I said my gaze returning to hers, tears filled in her darkened eyes, as she looked at me, in a complete stage of shock. 

            "Bosco." She protested gripping the bars now that were once under my own hands. I was happy they kept her restrained from me. I feared what would happen if they suddenly disappeared. 

            "Goodbye Maritza." I said at last, gave her one last look, turned on heel and started down the hall.

            "Bosco! Don't walk away from me! Bosco!" She called after me stomping her foot in anger. I didn't want to see her cry. I thought I did, but I was wrong. I wanted some what of a good note to stay in my mind about the misunderstood, Maritza Cruz. 

            After that day, nothing, I mean, nothing, would be the same again.


End file.
